Forever Still
by Nonnahs
Summary: Tears, Fears, Beers...life in Hyrule has it all. Except Link's life is missing one thing. The love of his beloved Princess. ZeLink COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Golden Haired Angel 

Some would call him a legendary hero. Others, jealous of his triumphs against evil's reign on Hyrule, would simply call him a disgusting peasant, unworthy of the Princess's attention.

To him, he didn't care what he was named. The things he did were from the goodness of his heart, he never asked for any type of payment in return for his services. How could he when the people he assisted were no more better off than he.

He wore a green tunic, torn and battered from numerous fights, a leather belt, his green forest-boy cap and his trusty weapons.

"Link? LINK, WAKE UP." shouted Saria.  
"Mmm..Cucco...pink.." he mumbled, rolling back over in his sleep.

The young girl took this as a sign to pounce on him. She begun to shake him fiercely. "You get up now, mister!" She said sternly, acting asthough she were his mother.

Link immediately awoke and pushed her off of him. "Lemmeh go. Who do you think you are barging into MY home?" He rubbed his eyes and looked out the window. "And BEFORE dawn. What's with you?" He held his head in his hands. "I shouldn't have gone out boozing last night"

Saria stood on a rug, her hands on her hips as she tapped her toe in annoyance. "You better go thank Mr.Dariuna for being available last night. You were so drunk he had to pick you up and walk you home. You could have caused an accident with Epona, Link! You're so irresponsible!" Link chuckled. "Yes, yes, well..." He stretched his arms and stood up, ruffling his blonde hair.

"Oh...you..!" Saria said, as she stormed out, leaving Link by himself. She stood on his balcony and as he came out, she instantly attacked him with questions. "Why were you out getting drunk? You're supposed to be a rolemodel! What is WITH you?" Link sighed and sat on the railing. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." "Try me"

He sighed once more and looked away. "Well, last night, I was in town-" "Yes, yes! We already KNOW that. Get on with it, PLEASE. I don't have all year, Mr. Hero." Saria snapped. Obviously in a dark mood.

"-...Well, I was in town and-"  
"WILL YOU PLEASE GET ON WITH IT?" Saria shouted, getting upset. She seemed unreasonably short tempered today, though Link couldn't figure out why.

"Do you want me to tell you or not?" Link grunted, angrily.  
"Of course but-"  
"Then stop interrupting. Or I'll just have to put a dirty sock in your mouth...My dirty sock." Link said, chuckling lightly.  
Saria winced but stayed quiet.

"So I was in town, looking for a nice place to buy some spices for dinner when I was called to the--" He paused as Mido shouted from afar. "Saria..LINK? WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING TOGETHER, before DAWN? Saria get down here at once!" Saria frowned as her eyebrows creased.

"Okay. Link, you can finish your story later." She began to climb down the ladder to his balcony. "And try not to get so drunk next time, Okay?" She giggled and jumped off the ladder and ran away to play in the Lost Woods.

Link yawned and walked back into his room. It would be a few more hours before anyone with sanity would be awake.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn was on the horizon as Link stepped back out onto his balcony. He was unable to get as much sleep as he desired so he decided to go about his rounds early. He jumped over the railing over his balcony and landed smoothly on the grass below.

He walked around to the pond in the Kokiri Forest and took a quick dip, leaving his clothes on the edge. This, to him, was his idea of a shower. None of the childern were awake yet so he was able to take care of his business quickly.

After his "shower", Link saddled Epona and raced out of the Kokiri forest, eager to see the Princess. He had recieved a note last night from one of her undercover soldiers, telling him that she had urgent news to discuss with him. The prospect of possibly being alone with the Princess dazzeled him.

But he was unable to go straight to the castle. He had had a feeling of guilt, forcing Dariuna to carry him home. Link knew he wasn't a light man and he also knew Dariuna was getting older and couldn't do as much walking, muchless carrying heavy things.

This prompted Link to take a swift turn to the right, heading east to Death Mountain to make amends for his stupidity. Halfway up the mountain he heard a rustling noise up ahead and slowed his speed to a simple trot.

"Shh! Hero won't be around here for another twenty minutes. Get these bombs out of here before the Gorons know what hit 'em." grunted a scruffy-looking man.

"Yeah," said another. "We're the best bomb smugglers in town. No one's gonna mess with us. Not even that overrated hero." He laughed.

"Shaddup and get back to work, Lark, you fool." shouted the scruffy-man. Lark nodded and continued to snatch bombs out from the secret storage room the Goron's had.

Link jumped off his horse and leaned against the wall. 'Overrated, huh? I'll show them who's overrated.' He thought quietly to himself, before pulling out a bombchu. 'This'll get 'em' He put it down and the little moving bomb was off. He then dove into Dongodo's Cavern, followed by his trusty stead, Epona.

"BOSS!" Lark cried.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Lark?" The boss shouted, angrily.

"T-That.." He pointed to the incoming bombchu. It stopped at their feet and exploded, causing the rest of the bombs to explode and rock the side of the mountain.

Rocks began to fall and block the entrance to the Dongodo's cave which trapped Link and Epona inside the cavern for quite awhile.

After Link was certain their was no danger left, he dropped a bomb by the entrance and ran with Epona out of blasting range. Outside, he saw scores of Gorons sitting in a crowd, curious. Dariuna stepped forward from them. "BROTHER!" he called. "Whatza meanin' of all thisa commotion so early"

Link walked out into the sunlight, blinded for a moment. "Dariuna! I caught two thieves stealing bombs from the Goron secret stash! Thieves, I tell you! But I disposed of them with as little mess as possible"

"Thieves, eh?" Dariuna said. "Well, I guess I owe you some graditude"

"Oh, no! Not at all! It was my pleasure, I was indebt to you because of my unclean events last night." Link looked away, disgraced.  
"

Nonsense, mahboy. Thatza what brother's are fer, you hear?" Dariuna patted him on the back and turned to the Goron people. "Your resident hero has rid the mountain of our theft problems! Give 'em a round of applause, will yah?" He said, chuckling light heartedly.

The Goron's erupted in mass applause, clapping their hands and whistling for him. Link blushed as he hopped upon Epona. They cleared a path for him to leave, cheering for him gratefully. "Long Live the Hero of Time!" they shouted.

Dariuna looked up at him. "Sure you don't wanna stay awhile?" Link nodded. "Thanks but no, I have an appointment with the Princess this afternoon. I mustn't be late."

Dariuna smiled and nudged him. "Have fun."

Link blushed once more and rode off quickly before anyone noticed the blood rushing to his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three took me forever. I'm sorry. This'll be done soon! Promise! Thanks for the reviews!**

**

* * *

**

A short man scurried into the Princess's chambers, eager to speak with her. "Yer Highnezz! Urgent newzah to be speakin' to ya aboot."

Zelda cringed at his awful grammar and accent as she turned away from her vanity table. "Yes, Maril? What is it now?"

"Thur's been an inshident at Deeth Mountian wiff them Goronz." Maril stated plainly, as he turned from the door way and walked out, not bothering to close the door on his way. "and Sir Link iz on his way." He called from the hall.

Zelda sprang to her feet and ran out to her balcony, which overlooked the Hylian field. Her eyes scanned the area for his horse. 'Hmm? That's odd...I can't...see--'

Her train of thought was interrupted by a hand laid upon her shoulder. " 'Allo, my fair princess." She recognized the voice as Link's and turned to face him. He stepped back and bowed deeply to her.

A thin smile crept to Zelda's lips . "Hello, Link." She eyed him, entranced by his cerulean blue eyes, while he likewise admired her figure. "You're quite stunning today, your highness."

Zelda shrugged. "Thank you, Link. How many times have I told you to just call me 'Zelda'? For all the things you've done for my kingdom, it's evident I am not your superior."

He shrugged and took a seat on her bed.

"Link? ...I've heard some...disturbing news." Zelda said as she turned away from him and faced a mirror. His eyebrows perked up with concern. "...It's..well...Link, I heard you caused a 'ruckus' down at one of the taverns."

Link blinked, unsure of what she was saying. "Zelda, you know I wouldn't--" Zelda stopped him mid-sentence. "Link, these numerous reports are all strikingly similar!"

"Well, princess, being a hero deserves some kind of reward. Can't I enjoy myself for one night?" Link snapped, as he clenched his fists.

"Link...why did you do it"  
"Do what"  
"Get so sickeningly drunk that you vomited all over the streets of the castle down and started picking sword fights with the guards"  
"I wasn't drunk"  
"...and children look up to you as a rolemodel! What do you mean, you weren't drunk? You wouldn't have been sniffing around Malon if you weren't." Zelda closed her eyes, attempting to hide the feeling of being stabbed right through the heart.  
"I was..WHAT"  
"You heard me"  
"Look, Zelda. You're not my only friend. Judgement on my actions is not to be passed by you but by myself alone. I'm a grown man, you can't tell me what I can and can't do." He said, in his best defense. Link brushed his legs with his hands and stood. "Besides, Malon wouldn't touch me with a ten foot pole let alone let me kiss her." He sighed. "And besides, Malon isn't my type"  
"Then who is your type"  
He put his hands on her shoulder and spun her around.  
"You are." He said as he pressed his lips upon hers.

* * *

**Ahhaha! Cliffhanger! Stay tuned for some drama between Link and Malon :O possibly Ruto action too!**

Thanks to these reviewers heart:

Encumbrance  
Soramon  
talimthewindwaker


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is kinda short but...DRAMA. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Zelda looked mesmerized but reacted as though she was disgusted and broke off the kiss reluctantly.

"You..! What are you thinking? You run around teasing and romancing women all day at your pleasure. I'm just...I'm just another one of them, aren't I"  
"No! Zelda, of course not! I love you"  
"How can you say that so easily? Just last night, you and Malon were..."

There was a knock on the door which left her sentence trailing. 'Quick, Hide.' Zelda mouthed to Link as he walked out to the balcony, leaving the door slightly ajar and hiding behind it as to eavesdrop.

Zelda sighed, checking her hair and make-up in the mirror before opening the door.

"ZELDA!" shouted Malon with glee as she barged in, hugging Zelda and taking a seat on a chair by the vanity table.

"Malon!" Zelda said, masking her disappointment with enthusiasm.

"Oh my goddess, Zelda! You wouldn't BELIEVE what the physician has told me!" Malon said, waving her hands in the air.

Link, still outside, perked his ears and glanced up with interest.

"Oh..? What is it?" Zelda said, taking a hairbrush to her hair and sitting on the bed.

"He says...he thinks I might be pregnant!" Malon said, lowering her voice to a whisper.

"WHAT!"shouted Zelda, mixed fury and confusion. "P..preg...WITH WHO?" Zelda dropped her hairbrush. She already knew the answer.

"With...Link." Malon giggled. "Have you seen him? He's been missing..."

"Oh, he has, has he?" Zelda shot a dirty glance to her balcony. "Well, I'll keep a look out for him. He's bound to be somewhere." She nodded, feigning encouragement.

"Oh, thanks, Zel'! You're a great friend." Malon stood up. "And you know what? He's definately going to marry me! He told me last night how much he loved me and he said he'd never ever leave me!" She giggled once again.

Zelda arched her eyebrow. "Right." She shot a dirty look to the balcony and moments later, after Malon left, stomped outside...Only to find the maginificent hero passed out on the floor.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Love,  
Shannon **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading this far! Welcome to Chapter 5! Next chapter is the last one to this story 3 Please don't forget to review!

* * *

**

Zelda begun to tear, her heart breaking. "That...That irresponsible fool!" She rubbed at her eyes. "I should have known better." She balled her hand to a fist and slammed it against the stone wall, attempting to take out her fury on the wall. Instead her knuckles turned red, swollen from the stone.

She ran into her room, flinging herself onto the bed and crying into her pillow. "How could I have been so stupid..."

Moments later, Link entered from the balcony.

Zelda glanced to the balcony. "Get out."

"But Zel"  
"Get out"  
"Please..! Let me explain"  
"You don't get it, do you? You think this is all a game. Link, Malon is pregnant because of your irresponsibility! I can't believe anything from you anymore. Get out, now!" Zelda clutched her pillow, burying her face into it.

"Zel'..." His bangs fell infront of his face as his eyes darkened with sorrow. Her head turned to him, mixed emotions playing across her face.  
"I...I love you. Malon means nothing to me. Please...You're my best friend. You cloud my thoughts, day and night. You're always in my head. Zelda, I love you and I'll keep saying it and proving it to you until you believe me."

He turned and walked to the balcony, Zelda could have sworn she saw a tear brim at the edge of his eyelid. Link stood on the railing, aiming his hookshot at a lower tree and disappeared into the brush below.

Zelda snuggled close to her pillow, distraught and upset.

Link went into Hyrule Field, calling Epona to his side and then continuing his way to Lon Lon Ranch.

"Malon?" He called as he walked into the ranch. Malon was out in the corral as usual, tending to the livestock.

"Oh, Link!" She jumped, dropping what she was doing and giddily running towards him. "My love, how are you?"

Link frowned slightly, but nonetheless, acted joyful. "Hello, dear. I'm fine, thanks." He sighed and sat down. She climbed into his lap and sat on his leg.

"Malon...could...could you tell me what happened last night"  
"You don't know...?" Her facial expression changed from cheerful to confused.  
"No. I don't. That's why I asked you." Retorted Link, slightly annoyed.  
"Why! We...we had a bit of fun?" She giggled once again but stopped when she realized he was being serious. "You don't remember anything"  
"No. Nothing." He cocked his head to the side as she stood up. The sunshine reflected off Malon's hair, making it a brilliant ruby color.  
"Link...Link. I...I might be pregnant with your child."

Link feigned shock, had he not found out from staying by Zelda's balcony earlier, he would have been blown over by surprise.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Malon. I just...I don't love you. You're a wonderful friend. I just can't love you." He said, taking one of her hands in his.

Malon was stunned. She took a step back and with her free hand, slapped him. Hard.

"I can't believe you. You're ridiculous! Taking advantage of young women! Some hero YOU are." Malon hissed, turning her back to him.

"Well, excuse me, but while I remember very little, I do remember YOU came onto me. You knew I was drunk just by the smell because I remember waking up to Saria and smelling like alcohol." Seethed Link.

Malon gasped. Link was right. She hated to admit it but she would never have had a chance with Link unless he was fully and completely drunk.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to put an end to this entire fiasco. Malon, I do not love you. If you really are pregnant, I will be a father to the baby." Link said, grumbling angrily at his mistake.

Malon sighed. "I guess I better fill you in on the truth, shouldn't I?"

Link's eyebrows perked up as he turned. "...What do you mean?"

"I'm not...really...pregnant with your child."

* * *

**OMG Cliffhanger, much:OOOOO Okay, that's enough for me for right now. More soon! Review PLZ.**

**Love,  
Shannon **


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back, kids! The final chapter. Thanks for joining me on the trip to write this one. I haven't had motivation to actually start and finish a fanfiction since I was lin 7th grade. ;**

**Anyway, I'm sorry if this chapter sounds rushed. -blech- So. Much. Fluff. But, if you like that, then it's all good.**

**

* * *

**

Link paused, blinking furiously. "WHAT? It's not mine! You did all this as a PRANK?"

"No...no. It wasn't a prank. It was...to find your true feelings about me." Malon said, turning back towards him. "This is the truth..." She paused and then sat down in the grass.

"Link, you've always been...a shy and quiet boy. I never knew your emotions or how you felt. You always hid them from me. I never understood why, you just...did. Your amazing good looks and your handsome personality captured the heart of every girl in Hyrule. I don't doubt for a minute that any woman in Hyrule was spared by your handsome face. Last night...I knew you were drunk. I came onto you, knowing you wouldn't remember, but it esclated no further than kissing with you. I just...I just needed something to throw in the face of the princess."

Link brushed the bangs from his face, pointlessly as they fell back into place. "What? You're jealous of Zelda?"

"Of course I am! Any girl in Hyrule would sell their soul to the Devil to be in her shoes! She's a princess, she's beautiful and perfect and you LOVE her."

Link was taken aback by this comment. "How did you know that?" He sighed. "She's an angel, I have to admit. However, she's not perfect. She's just as ditzy and clumsy as you are on her off days. She's strong inside. After her mother died, she had no one to turn to. She's different from the other girls."

"Oh, jeez. Everyone in Hyrule knows that. The way you make googly eyes at her and the way she looks at you. It's obvious you two were meant to be!" Malon nonchalantly replied.

"But there's no way for me to win her back now, I'm so irresponsible. It's impossible."

"Maybe not, Link. If I know the "Princess of Destiny" like I do, there's definitely a way for you to win her back. You'll need to go to a jewelry shop, though." Malon smiled. "And you'll need to know her ring size too."

Link looked to the sky. "Right!" He dug through his pockets. He'd dumped all his money on beer the other night and had no way to buy a ring.

Malon winked at him. "Problem solved. I'll loan it to you, you just have to pay it off by working here."

Link grinned. "Thanks, Mal'."

Malon walked inside her house, while Link waited outside

Within a few moments, Malon returned with a box. Inside the box was a single ruppee, however it was a special ruppee. "This is made from Opal. It is worth an estimated 1,500 ruppees. Please don't disappoint the Princess from your choice of a ring."

Link nodded, taking the box. He felt guilty so he kissed her cheek. It was the least he could do, right? And with that, he jumped onto Epona and rode into Hyrule Castle town.

He stopped by a top-notch jewelry store, selecting a ring that would mean something to her. Finally, he selected a triforce shaped ring, with Ruby on the top, Emerald to the Right and Sapphire to the Left. 'Perfect! She'll love it!'

Link, aside from buying the ring, also had a surprise to give to his beloved princess which he either "Conviently Forgot" or "Was too afraid" to give it to her. One of the two. Maybe even both.

He made his way up to the castle, taking a short cut and hookshotting his way to Zelda's Balcony.

"ZELDA! Zelda, are you there!" He knocked on the door. He heard a tiny muffled peep from inside that sounded like "Go Away"...or "Go Eat Hay."

"Zelda! Listen to me! The entire thing with Malon was a joke, played by her. I love you. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you like that and if I ever have done so, I am absolutely sorry."

Zelda got up from her bed and opened the curtian on her balcony to reveal her handsome hero, down on one knee.

"So please. Marry me."

Zelda gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. She opened the door, still stunned. "Link...! But...I...You're so irresponsible." Mentally, she could have slapped herself for that comment. Here he was, the hottest guy in Hyrule asking for her to be his faithful companion and she was off on other things.

"Zelda, I promise to change! I've never done that before and I intend not to do it again...You know, after your twenty-fifth moblin fight in a week, you get...well, pushed over the edge and...I..I shouldn't have done what I did. I love you, Zelda and only you."

Zelda blushed, her cheeks filling a deep hue of red. "But there are other girls..."

"They don't matter. It has to be you! It can't be anyone else. You are the thief who's stolen my heart."

Zelda nibbled on her fingernails, still upset. "Do you know how much heartbreak you've put me through?" She sniffed, tears appearing by her eyelids.

"How do I know that this isn't a joke either? Link! My heart isn't a toy for you to play with, as much as you like doing so."

Link gazed up at her, as if memorizing everything about her. After a moment he finally spoke. "I don't know how many times I'll have to tell you this." he sighed, "But if you insist...I love you, Princess Zelda. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you...is it...is it you don't return my feelings?"

Zelda turned away, unsure and confused. "No, Link. It isn't that. I'm...I'm just afraid..." She turned back to a perplexed Link.

Zelda then outstretched a hand to Link. "...I love you, aswell. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it. I'll...I'll marry you. Please stay by my side, I trust you. I believe in you."

Link brought the hand to his lips, kissing it gently and then placing the ring her ring-finger. He then stood and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly acrossed his built chest. "Zelda..." he murmured before pressing his lips to hers. Not a word was spoken for a long while until Link broke of the kiss gently.

"I also have something for you"  
"Oh"  
"Close your eyes." He smiled and dug in his pockets while Zelda covered her eyes with her hands.

He fumbled around in his pockets for a bit longer before pulling out a diamond incrested necklace with "LxZ" written in small gold lettering. He put it over her neck, while Zelda fidgited impatiently.

"There!"

Zelda peeked open her eyes and glanced down to the new piece of jewelry. Her jaw dropped in awe to admire it. "Link! It's simply...magnificent!"

Her gaze moved from the necklace to Link. She threw her arms around him, as her lips found his once again.

* * *

**There it be! Closure to the story**

**It was kinda fast paced. I mean, Zel and Link are best buds so it's not like the other's a complete stranger. I know I sounded a bit...Malink back there, trust me. That'll never ever happen. Ever. I might write a epilogue later if anyone wants me to. It'll be like...about the wedding and stuff. But for now, this is it**

**LOVE TO THESE REVIEWERS:**

Soramon, Encumbrance

Love,  
Shannon

Entry for TCF Fanfiction Contest #1


End file.
